


Enjoy the Silence

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kota has always been a man of action while Kenny has always liked words.





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).



Kota had always been a man of action, rather than a man of words. Kenny made fun of him, how he spoke in generic platitudes and really said very little even when he said a lot. But Kota knew actions meant so much more. The fans cheered for him each night, no matter if he didn’t say clever things. He showed how much he cared about them by how little he cared for his own safety or body or stupid rules. _Look at me; love me_ , he said with the arc of his body flying through the air. His wrestling said this to Kenny too before they ever met. He moved so freely and beautifully that Kenny had to come to Japan to wrestle with him and against him. They communicated just fine in the ring, and later in the bedroom, with the use of few words until Kenny learned Japanese. 

Sometimes though, Kota wished he had a better command of words. He wished he knew what to say to bridge the gap between them as he and Kenny drifted apart. He wanted the right arguments to come to mind to convince Kenny what a bad idea it was to throw his lot in with the Bullet Club. He scoffed at Kenny’s claim that money and fame were all that mattered. He tried to show Kenny in the way he wrestled—fearless, joyful, uncowed—that all you needed was the fight. However, Kenny didn’t seem to want to listen this time.

Kenny liked words. He learned Japanese so he could communicate to people beyond gestures and guidebook phrases, something most of the other foreign wrestlers never bothered to do. He liked dramatic monologues and taunts; he even liked singing, but what did his actions show? Standing on the apron to distract him during the most important match of Kota’s life told him more about how Kenny felt or didn't feel than any words. Kota couldn’t express how much that hurt with any words, so he showed it by fleeing. _Look at how I can’t stand to be in the same continent as you, much less the same promotion_. Secretly, he wished Kenny would come to the US and chase after him. To his disappointment, Kenny used words instead, like he usually did. Kenny talked as if Kota caused their estrangement and as if it was his fault they were at odds. He said in interviews how much he thought about Kota, how much he wanted to see him, how much he wanted to wrestle him, and yet his behavior never reflected that. The little regard Kota had for words went to nothing. 

As much as Kota still hurt, when he returned to New Japan at the G1 tournament, he was telling Kenny that he missed him. He made more of an effort to do so through Kenny’s medium as well, talking about him in interviews. As awkward as it felt to him, he attempted to match the drama of Kenny’s challenges and promises. However, Kota wasn’t able to back the words up and failed in his goal of meeting Kenny in the G1 finals. He tried to make up for it after Kenny’s loss to Naito with one of his bravest actions yet. He approached Kenny in the hallway. The Bucks threatened him, the photographers and press crowded him, but Kota remained undaunted. He reached out and offered a comforting touch to say, _I still care about you. Lean on me._ For all his constant talk, Kenny pushed him away.

* * *

“All talk and no action.”

That was what Kota said to Kenny, frustrated after his loss to Tanahashi. Kenny would face Jericho in the Tokyo Dome and Kota would face Cody Rhodes. “He told me to stay away from you,” Cody had said. More words that meant nothing. As far as Kota could tell, Kenny hardly seemed bothered by Cody’s actions.

Kenny shot back, more vicious than Kota could ever fear to be. “What about you, running away from me? Running away from ever committing to anything, from ever diving in deeper than a good time.”

Kota shook his head. That hadn’t been what he had meant by running. He had been telling Kenny how much he hurt him. He wanted a chance to tell Kenny all this in the ring at Wrestle Kingdom, to go to even greater heights and risk than he had ever gone before. This would show Kenny how much he meant to him—the physical trial illustrating his emotional torment. Now that would be delayed for who knew how long, maybe forever. So he shoved Kenny here instead, in a nondescript corner of an arena, in front of no one.

Kenny cowered and Kota couldn’t believe he thought Kota would truly harm him.

“I wouldn’t,” Kota said.

“I know.” Kenny closed his eyes. “I can’t bear to have your hands on me.”

Kota knew. Kenny had buckled at just Kota’s hand on his shoulder. And Kota could see he had hurt Kenny too. Maybe Kenny needed to hear words Kota had never said. Kota opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It wasn’t his way. Kenny’s fists clenched at his sides. They stood there, Kota silent and Kenny frozen, neither able to make it better. Kota began to walk away. Kenny would think he was running away again because he didn’t care enough to make the effort. That would be a lie. 

Kota turned back sharply on his heel. He would say something, damn it. He started to speak just as Kenny rushed forward. Kenny mimicked Kota’s actions from the summer, putting one hand on Kota’s shoulder and the other on his chest. Kota didn’t mimic Kenny’s response of pushing away. Instead, he drew Kenny in close, trapping Kenny’s hand in between them. He kissed Kenny softly. Kota didn’t seem to have enough breath to kiss him in such a way to show all the turmoil and passion he felt at the moment. He touched Kenny softly too, remembering his words from just a minute ago—that he couldn’t stand Kota touching him, but like so often, the words could mean something else entirely. After another kiss, Kenny rested his head on Kota’s shoulder.

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk,” Kota said. It didn’t necessarily have to be with words.


End file.
